The aims of these studies are to elucidate the manners in which saturated and unsaturated fatty acids are synthesized and interconverted in various organs and tissues and how these processes may be affected by factors such as age (growth, development and aging), hormones, diet, and pathology. Studies of lipogenesis and interconversions will be carried out in the heart using the perfused heart, heart slices and homogenates. The metabolism of linolenate will be of particular interest in the heart studies.